JUNTO A TI
by OoOo midori-chan oOoO
Summary: No supieron quien acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban de los labios del otro, tan solo se limitaban a disfrutar su primer beso de aquella noche, suave, tímido, tibio y embriagador. RANMA/AKANE
1. RECUERDOS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, sin más les dejo, dudas, sugerencias pueden dejar un **_**reviews**_** jejeje**

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**NOTA: Tal vez se les haga un poco confuso en un principio, sin embargo conforme vallan leyendo irán emprendiendo. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**JUNTO A TI**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: "RECUERDOS**_** "**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ranma!

-¡suéltala!

-¡no hasta que no obtenga lo que he venido a buscar a este lugar!

- te juro que si le tocas un solo cabello te mataré con mis propias manos- con furia contenida, Ranma amenazó al tipo que tenía enfrente suyo y que sostenía de los brazos a una Akane muy asustada.

-quiero ver que lo hagas, idiota afeminado- provocándolo, aquel sujeto de nombre Kisho le mostro los dientes en señal de superioridad y con un movimiento aventó a la chica hacia unas rocas haciendo que se golpease en el vientre provocándole gemir de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Los músculos de todo el cuerpo del muchacho de la trenza se tensaron, el crujido de sus dientes en señal de rabia pronto se escuchó, de un momento a otro, una fuerte confrontación entre ambos muchachos dio comienzo, siendo Ranma el primero en golpear, sin embargo, Kisho no pretendía ser vencido así que también contraatacó mostrando que el también era muy hábil en las artes marciales.

De golpe en golpe, Ranma pronto se dio cuenta de la superioridad de Kisho, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera. Uno a uno Kisho logra acomodar una serie de golpes que mandan a volar a Ranma hacia unas rocas, dejándolo muy herido.

-¡Ranmaaaa!- grita Akane quien ya se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría su prometido.

Altanero, Kisho se pone de pie frente a Ranma y le escupe a la cara mostrándole una vez más sus dientes en una sonrisa orgullosa y fría.

-jajajaja- ríe sarcástico- ¿Dónde quedo tu fuerza? Me decepcionas, te mataría ahora, sin embargo, que mejor venganza que ver destruido a tu rival desde adentro, vamos, si no te mueves la matare a ella- dijo señalando a Akane quien seguía en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo!

-impídemelo

Dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, Kisho se dirige hasta Akane quien lo mira con terror. En un último movimiento, Akane mira a Ranma quien lucha por ponerse de pie, los ojos chocolate de la chica ya inundados en lagrimas lo miran directo a los ojos diciéndole que nada de lo que pasase en ese instante sería culpa suya, viéndola resignarse, Ranma siente como un horrible nudo se le forma en la garganta e impotente, ve como aquel sujeto le da el primer golpe a su prometida.

-¡Akaneee! ¡Maldito suéltala!

Las fuerzas que lo habían abandonado pronto regresan a él, parándose y dirigiéndose a Kisho a una velocidad impresionante. En un arranque de furia, rabia, odio y amargura, Ranma deja a Kisho casi muerto, con brazos y piernas hechas trizas, el cuerpo ensangrentado y el orgullo hecho pedazos.

Aún asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan Akane se acerca a Ranma rodeándolo desde atrás en un gesto protector. Ranma al sentir las lágrimas de la muchacha mojar su espalda con un movimiento rápido la hace girar para abrazarla fuerte y protectoramente. Ya sin la adrenalina recorriendo sus cuerpos, las fuerzas de sus piernas les fallan y caen juntos al suelo sin romper el abrazo, suavemente Ranma acomoda a su prometida en sus piernas acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña y en una promesa silenciosa, jura no volver a permitir que nadie la dañase de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Akane… -el susurro de Ranma interrumpía el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Embelesado contemplaba a la muchacha de azules cabellos.

Con suma delicadeza, aparta unos mechones del cabello de Akane que le cubrían el rostro, rosando en una suave acaricia su mejía izquierda para luego depositar un leve beso en sus labios. Ella se revuelve entre las sabanas y lo abraza rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos a su prometido.

-Ranma… -suspira en sueños y una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

Ranma anonadado por tanta belleza solo pudo sonreír enternecido y volvió a besarla solo que esta vez en la frente. Sus fuertes brazos le correspondieron el gesto y sus manos volvieron a acariciar su suave piel desnuda, besando su boca y bajando poco a poco hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Ahí, coloco su oreja para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su joven prometida.

Una vez despierta, Akane acuno a Ranma entre sus brazos y acaricio su trenzado cabello.

No se necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento sentían, tan solo en hecho de estar junto al otro era suficiente razón para entender lo que en ese momento pasaba.

-Ranma, nunca te marches de mi lado… -cansada y a punto de volver a perderse en el mundo de los sueños, Akane le rogo.

Una vez más el silencio los rodeó. No pudiéndole responder, mordió su labio inferior. Se quedo junto a ella hasta que los recientes eventos rondaron su mente. Todavía podía sentir en su piel las delicadas manos de su prometida recorriendo su pecho, las largas piernas de ella entrelazadas con las de él, el tacto de su piel suave, los besos apasionados y cargados de necesidad, y sobre todo, la manera en que lo llamaba durante la entrega de esa noche.

-… perdóname –mirándola triste, beso por segunda vez la frente de Akane y espero a que se durmiera profundamente. Una vez comprobado que ella no se despertaría, le lleno de besos por toda la cara con suma ternura. Sin ser brusco, bajó de la cama y la contempló una vez más para luego darse media vuelta y recoger su ropa regada por toda la habitación, y temiendo arrepentirse de su reciente decisión se vistió con prisa, salio por la ventana y saltando por los tejados se dirigió hacia el parque.

* * *

Las calles de Nerima eran iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna, el silencio de la noche era roto por los pasos de Ranma y Ryoga, quienes caminaban pensativos y un tanto distantes de la realidad. Con cierta incomodidad, Ranma rompió la molesta atmosfera que los envolvía.

-¿Ryoga…?- llamo el chico de la trenza deteniendo su paso

-¿Qué?- le respondió secamente

-yo… yo… - mientras el rubor le cubría la cara, empezó a jugar con sus dedos por lo nervioso que se encontraba, su lengua se trababa y comenzaba a tartamudear- mira, de lo que te quería hablar contigo es sobre… Akane y yo… nosotros ahora… bueno yo…

-basta Ranma- dijo mirándolo resignado- no tienes que decirme nada, yo lo supe desde un principio

-pero…

-tu cara de idiota te delata- Ranma lo miro avergonzado y arrugo su cien en protesta- te vas, ¿no es así?- le cuestionó en afirmación no esperando una respuesta, puesto que era más que obvia- yo la cuidare- lo miro sincero- no dejare que nada le pase, así que puedes marcharte tranquilo, no le diré a dónde vas

-gracias- le dijo con gratitud- en verdad gracias, Ryoga

Ranma salto al tejado más próximo y se despidió con una sincera y amplia sonrisa, confiándole lo más valioso que dejaba en esa ciudad, a su prometida, Akane Tendo.

* * *

**Casa Tendo**

La mañana era fresca, los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación de Akane golpeándole el rostro, al sentirlos le da la espalda a la ventana en son de protesta.

-Mmm…-protesta mientras estira su mano para alcanzar a su prometido del lado contrario de la cama- ¿Ranma? –Le llama –Ranma- repite somnolienta para luego lentamente abrir los ojos.

Su mirada recorre cada rincón de aquel cuarto. Se levanta de la cama con dificultad y con las sabanas blancas cubre su cuerpo desnudo, sin importar que alguien la vea, dirige su andar al baño, sintiendo que con cada paso que da su corazón se encoge por un inexplicable sentimiento de angustia...

-¿Ra- Ranma?- lo llama temblorosa- ¿estás tomando un baño?- pregunta mientras abre la puerta y comprueba que su prometido no se encuentra ahí.

La angustia se acrecienta y con rapidez da media vuelta y regresa a su habitación, presurosa se viste para luego ir en su busca en la cocina, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta se golpea con su escritorio y deja caer unas libretas, entre ellas, una carta firmada por Ranma. Rápidamente la recoge y comienza a leer.

La mirada chocolate de Akane poco a poco se va entristeciendo conforme va leyendo y los latidos de su corazón se van acelerando.

-¿q- que? esto es… es una broma- pronuncia en un hilo de voz para luego girar su rostro hacia la ventana–Ranma… eres un idiota…

Pronto, la tranquilidad de aquella mañana es rota por el llanto amargo de Akane, quien al sentir que sus piernas no pueden sostener su peso, cae al suelo, dejándose envolver por el recuerdo de la noche anterior y sintiendo como la tristeza la inunda, se hace un ovillo abrasando la carta y se aferrándose a ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y ahí estaban ambos chicos, solos en aquella habitación que era iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna, mirándose y diciéndose en silencio todo lo que con palabras no se podían expresar; dejando ver lo que realmente sentían, olvidándose de las peleas y los problemas, adentrándose en un mundo donde solo cabían ellos dos, sin prometidas fastidiosas ni orgullos ni celos estorbosos, tan solo ellos, como debió de ser en un principio.

No supieron quien acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban de los labios del otro, tan solo se limitaban a disfrutar su primer beso de aquella noche, suave, tímido, tibio y embriagador.

Lentamente, Ranma posa sus manos en la cintura de Akane, mientras que ella de inmediato reacciona rodeándolo por el cuello.

Se besaron con calma, pero ésta pronto cesó cuando el fuego en sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar.

Con forme al aumento de la temperatura y el roce que se daba entre sus cuerpos aumentaba, sus besos se fueron convirtiendo en apasionados, olvidando la timidez y la vergüenza que en un principio los atormentaron. Pronto la distancia entre ellos era inexistente, presionando el uno contra el otro esperando saciar una necesidad que no lograban entender.

Así, esa noche se confesaron al oído lo que sus corazones sentían, expresando con sus cuerpos la necesidad de pertenecerle al otro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_**FIN CAPITULO 1**_

* * *

proximo capitulo...

"... _Disculpa el que sea tan cobarde y no querer decirte esto de frente _

_pero no soportaría ver tus ojos inundados de lagrimas cuando te diga que me marcho_

_ y que no podremos vernos por algún tiempo..."_


	2. REENCUENTRO

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, sin más les dejo, dudas, sugerencias pueden dejar un **_**reviews**_** jejeje**

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**NOTA: Tal vez se les haga un poco confuso en un principio, sin embargo conforme vallan leyendo irán emprendiendo. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**JUNTO A TI**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CAPITULO 2: "REENCUENTRO"**

**Siete meses después**

Era un bonito día de verano, el sol radiante en el cielo iluminaba todo a su alrededor, tostando la piel de quien en las calles caminaba.

En casa de los Tendo el calor era casi insoportable, la siempre amable Kasumi preparaba limonada para la familia, mientras los jefes de familia jugaban en el corredor, Nabiki, la mediana de las tres hermanas Tendo, comía un helado acostada en el corredor fijando su vista al estanque, aburrida.

-ya esta lista la limonada- dijo Kasumi -¿Dónde está Akane?

-está en el dojo- le contesto Genma –no creo que salga de ahí al menos en un rato –le dijo serio

-entiendo- y mirando con pena hacia la puerta del dojo agregó – pero no debería pasar tanto tiempo ahí, debería estar descansando

En el dojo, Akane se encontraba de pie en medio de aquel piso de madera, su mirada melancólica veía a la nada mientras apoyaba su frente en la pared; como otras veces, una de sus manos tocaba aquel pedazo de madera y la otra su vientre. Desde que era pequeña, el dojo se había convertido en su refugio, donde podía desahogar todo aquello que le molestara o le lastimara y ahora con sus 19 años y a pesar de que por el momento no se encontraba en condiciones para practicar, aquel lugar no dejaba de ser especial.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando cansada dio media vuelta y camino fuera de ahí, no sin antes echar un último vistazo.

Toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor, Kasumi camina hacia ella y sonriéndole la guía hasta la mesa ayudándole a sentarse junto al lugar vacio que le correspondía a su prometido, ya que nadie se atrevía a ocuparlo, a sabiendas que aquello significaba mucho para la jovencita.

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más calmo, sin gritos ni escándalos, una mezcla de extraña paz y quietud. Cuando todos terminaron, Kasumi limpio el lugar que a regañadientes permitió que Akane le ayudara, después de eso, la menor camino hasta el estanque como todas las tardes, para quedarse ahí de pie mirando a los peces y el reflejo del agua, pensando, rememorando, esperando, inevitablemente pensó en aquel día en que Ranma le dejo la carta, recordando así el contenido de esta…

"_Akane, probablemente después de que despiertes pensarás que estas en una cruel pesadilla y que lo que pasó anoche no significó nada para mí, déjame decirte que no es así._

_Disculpa el que sea tan cobarde y no querer decirte esto de frente pero no soportaría ver tus ojos inundados de lagrimas cuando te diga que me marcho y que no podremos vernos por algún tiempo._

_No te angusties por favor, no es para siempre; me voy a un viaje de entrenamiento, no sé cuánto tardará solo sé que es necesario, lo que pasó en nuestra última batalla me dejo muy perturbado y el miedo constante a perderte me está matando, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de ser fuerte todavía me hace falta mejorar, si algo te pasara no sería lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para sobrellevar tu perdida, lo he comprendido esta noche, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, me di cuenta que sin tus sonrisas no soy nadie y que sin tus besos estaría acabado._

_Te prometo que cuando regrese te diré lo que siento a la cara y que no volveré a apartarme de ti, que cada mañana cuando despiertes me tendrás a tu lado, vigilando tus sueños y cuidando de ti. Que cada noche te arrullaré con un beso y que cada mañana te recibiré con una sonrisa. Te prometo, si así me lo permites, que habrá más noches juntos, tan solo…_

_No me busques porque no me encontrarás, no hagas estupideces, cuídate y aunque sea egoísta, espérame… yo regresaré, tenlo por seguro."_

_Ranma Saotome_

-Akane…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y asustada subió sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito –he vuelto…

Inevitablemente le temblaron las manos y su boca se secó, aquella voz masculina, la conocía tan bien. Quiso darse la vuelta para encarar a aquel que la llamaba, pero el miedo a estar alucinando la detuvo.

-Akane –volvió a llamarla– yo…

- ¿realmente eres tú? –lo interrumpió

- voltéate y compruébalo, chica violenta

Ante tal comentario, no pudo más que esbozar una suave sonrisa y girando sobre sus talones lo encaró.

Frente a ella se encontraba su prometido, más moreno, más fuerte y con la misma sonrisa sarcástica de siempre adornándole los labios, que con los brazos abiertos la invitaban a ir con él y que sin dudar aceptó.

Ya entre los brazos de su prometido, dejo salir todo el peso que durante ese tiempo su corazón había cargado, llorando sobre el pecho que tanta falta le había hecho, resguardada entre los fuertes brazos que tanto había ansiado que la volviesen a tocar. Con mucha ternura el muchacho depositó un pequeño beso en las comisuras de los labios de su amada y con la mirada le dijo lo que con palabras no le podía expresar. Con un suave movimiento la apartó de él.

Ranma al fin la contempló, seguía siendo tan bella como la recordaba: su piel blanca y suave, sus hermosos ojos marrones, tan grandes, tan expresivos; sus labios rosados y tentadores; su sedoso y azul cabello, que ahora era más largo de lo que recordaba; y la delicada sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios pequeños y apetecibles. Bajando la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al encontrarse con el abultado vientre de ella, sintiendo así que el aire le hacía falta y que su corazón se aceleraba queriendo salirse de su pecho.

-¿eh? –Consternado, fue lo único que pudo articular –a- Akane… -susurro impactado – ¿acaso tu…?

-estoy esperando un bebe - le cortó, bajó su vista a su vientre y lo acarició amorosa - a nuestro bebe –alegre, prosiguió- seremos padres muy pronto, Ranma – y regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo miró.

Ojos marrones sobre ojos azules, ninguno pudo evitar perderse en la laguna de sus orbes, tan profundas, tan deseosas. Ranma preso de la emoción la atrapó entre sus brazos y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, hundió su cara entre la clavícula de ella, respirando profundo, aspirando su aroma. Akane feliz y una vez más al borde de las lagrimas, subió sus manos rodeando el cuello del muchacho que posesiva lo estrechó fuerte.

El muchacho emocionado, comenzó a girar con ella en brazos –gracias… - le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Se detuvo después de unas cuantas vueltas y sonriente, se perdió en su mirar, nunca tuvo ojos para nadie, solo para ella, al fin después de tanto tiempo de conocerla entendió que junto a ella siempre perteneció.

-bienvenido a casa, Ranma –pronuncio con dificultad ahogada por su propio llanto, lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando para luego cortar la distancia y encontrarse con los labios del otro, en un beso suave y apasionado, lleno de vitalidad y fuerza, expresando todo lo que con palabras no podían.

Desde el corredor, ambas familias los observaban contentos, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, los Saotome y los Tendo por fin se podrían unir en una, así la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre ya podía ver un gran futuro por venir, con la unión de sus ahora protectores y el futuro heredero en camino.

_**Fin**_

_**CONCLUIDO:**__** miércoles 24 de marzo de 2010**_

* * *

Me salió muy occ sin embargo me gustó tal cual jejejeje. Gracias a todas esas personitas que estuvieron pendientes de este Fanfic, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que son esos comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y continuando mis historias.

Pensé en adaptar un capitulo donde se desarrolle esa noche donde procrearon a su hijo pero preferí no hacerlo por temor a arruinar la magia de la situación. Tal vez mas adelante me anime a crearlo y lo suba como un capitulo adicional. Creo que dependerá de la cantidad de reviews que reciba como petición, no lo sé.


End file.
